degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:This Is How We Do It/@comment-4109358-20130926234635
If you're a Zaya fan and you feel the need to always retaliate against anti-Zaya shippers, just don't read beyond this point since it'll probably offend you, and I'm not even trying to- I don't want to be rude at all, but I really wanna come out and say this. I feel like many Zaya fans need to re-watch Zombie because I'm really getting this vibe that quite a few of them are blinded by Zaya just being on their screen so "cute and dandy." MAYA. DOESN'T. HAVE. FEELINGS. FOR. ZIG. She only asked him out because she was in need of a Cam replacement and she was 100% sure Zig could fufill that role. I highly doubt that she'd have genuine feelings for another person literally less than a month after her boyfriend committed suicide. The minute Zig said "Rejecting you was the hardest thing I've ever done." I knew he didn't fully understand Maya's feelings. Bro, did you not see her jump to Harry after you turned her down? Did you not see her fully down with Harry in that video? Shouldn't that scream "she's just replacing Cam and doesn't really like you for you!" If she did actually like him, he'd be acknowledged by her a shit ton. Why didn't she run to him first after her mom told her she couldn't go to Paris and went to Miles instead? Why wasn't there any contact between them? Why wasn't she in doubt about her crush on Miles because of her "crush" on Zig? That means, she don't like Zig, kids. She isn't hiding any feelings for him. Another thing I would like to talk about is Miles calling her a slut. Now, I do not tolerate slut shaming one bit, but I'm not comparing one little thing that happened in a promo to something that's actually happened on the show already. Knowing the little networks that air the promos, I'm hoping that it won't be as bad as it's made out to be. Maybe Maya will put Miles in his place and it's just one little misunderstanding. Miles is better than that and I really don't think he's the type of person to truly treat someone like shit and verbally abuse them. Call me an obsessive and shallow Miles stan all you want, but it'll probably just be one little glitch in his character and to me, it's really stupid to compare something in a fucking promo that looks bad to something that's already happened. Just no. One last thing -Waves big knife around like Alison Hendrix for special effect- I'm seriously at a point where I really want Zig to fuck up big time and do something that can truly make Maya resent him for weeks, months, years, maybe forever. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he...I don't know...mentioned the death of the love of Maya's to the last person who should know that (Zoe) and it gets to Miles before Maya can even tell him. That will really convince Maya that he's just not right for her. I would never, ever in a billion years want to see Maya get hurt like that and my heart will break if that did happen, but it really should happen. Like I said, my intention isn't to offend anyone or start any stupid ass ship wars. I really need to get that out and if you read that and you're offended, I did warn you js~